


What Not to do When You Time Travel

by Persephonee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Bokuto are married and it’s great, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Akaashi accedentaly sends him self back in time.





	What Not to do When You Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really bad! I’ve actually been thinking about this concept for a few months now, and the final product is not how I had envisioned it. I still really liked the idea so here! Have a bad fic! Enjoy!

The spell could have gone one of two ways. It could either project a specified memory in front of you or, it could send you back in time to the memory.

Keiji wasn’t quite sure which- the text he’d found the spell in was old and incomplete. “Koutarou, if I am sent back in time, you’ll have to come and get me,” he instructed his husband. “There is a locating spell on the fridge, and once you find me you have to come get me. And if I am switched with someone, you _ cannot _ under any circumstances tell them about anything that could change the timeline. Do you understand?”

Koutarou had nodded, and went to sit in the corner of the room. He was uncharacteristically quiet, which shows Keiji just how worried he was, though he’d be assured there was a very small chance Keiji could die. 

He’d stood in the middle of his spell circle and muttered the incarnation. The circle began to glow purple, and he focused on his chosen memory: when Koutarou had first asked him out. He held such joy and affection in that memory, he just had to try it first. 

Keiji had been a second year and Kou a third year. It had been a clear sunny day. Koutarou had stopped them a few blocks from Keiji’s house. They’d been standing by a bench, in the shade of a cherry tree because everything his husband did had to be cliche.

Keiji could almost see it in front of him now, Koutarou was standing there, nervous and stuttering out the question and then his eyes were widening, and shit that’s not how that went. Keiji sighed. “Well. This did not go according to plan.”

“Wha-WHAT?” The young Koutarou exclaimed. 

Keiji sighed. “Please sit down, Kou… Bokuto-san.”

  
  
It was probably best to switch to what the Keiji of this time called Koutarou.

The boy sat, still staring in awe at Keiji, who sat down next to him. “Please let me explain. I am Bo… Akaashi Keiji, yes, but I am from nine year in the future. A spell went wrong, but I won’t be here long, someone will come to get me soon enough.”

  
  
“Woah!! That’s so cool! I can’t believe you got a spell wrong Akaashi! You were about to say a different name weren’t you?” And here his eyes lost a little bit of light as he scanned his hands and spotted his wedding ring. “You’re married.”

  
  
Keiji smiled softly. Just as perceptive as ever. “I am. I’m sorry I can’t tell you much about your future, but I will assure you we stay very close.”

  
  
This seemed to be enough to lighten his mood. “That’s great! I mean- you know what I was about to do! So… are we married?”

The young Koutarou was giving him that excited puppy look that his older version discover his crippling weakness to. Be strong Keiji. “I can’t tell you that.”

  
  
“Aw… can you tell me if I become a great mage?” Time had mellowed Koutarou out a bit, but Keiji knew he wouldn’t stop asking questions.

“Ok I can tell you a few things, but you can’t ask anymore questions ok?” The young man nodded. 

“You shouldn’t be so nervous about what you were about to do. Stop worrying so much that he’ll say no.” Young Koutarou’s eyes widen in shock.

“So you say yes?”

Keiji chuckled and smiled softly. “I cannot confirm or deny. Moving on, Kuroo-san will try to convince you help him prank Kenma in about two years. Do not, under any circumstances do what he asks. You will not like the results.”  
  
“I feel like I should be writing this down,” Young Koutarou muttered. “You know, you seem a lot happier nine years in the future.”

Keiji tilted his head. “How so?”

“You smile easier.”

“Huh.” Keiji looked down at his wedding ring. “I guess I do.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “Anyway, in four years you will try to go to the art museum. Don’t. Oh! And in about a year, you will ask Oikawa for advice. Do not do this. Ask Suga or Iwaizumi instead.”

The Young Koutarou hummed thoughtfully, staring at Keiji. After six years of dating and three years of marriage, he was used to that intense expression. Koutarou was thinking about something wildly off topic. “Are you taller?”  
  
There it is. “I… believe so.”  
  
“Stand up, I want to see if you’re taller than me.”  
  
Keiji already knew the answer, but stood anyway. Before Young Koutarou could do anything to confirm his theory, loud footsteps and someone shouting “KEEIIIJJIIII” stopped him.

Keiji turned just in time for his husband to pick him up and spin him around. Once he was put back down, Koutarou, his Koutarou, the one that was taller than him, the one that had his matching ring to Keiji’s, the one that just ruined Keiji’s plan to not tell his husband’s younger self too much about the future, yes that Koutarou leaned down and kissed him.

Though to be fair, Keiji momentarily forgot where he was and kissed back. When they broke apart, his eyes widened in realization. “Kou! I was so close to being able to not spoil too much to him and now look what you’ve done.”  
  
Koutarou’s head swivelled to see his younger self and now Keiji’s younger self, staring at them, blushing profusely. “Whoops.”  
  
Keiji groaned and let his head drop into his husband’s shoulder. When he looked back at the two, his younger self was still blushing, and staring off into space but young Koutarou was grinning wide. He jumped up on the bench, and punched an arm into the air. “I really am the best!” he exclaimed. 

This snapped Young Keiji out of his own head. “What?”

“In the future! I get to marry you, Akaashi!” Young Koutarou was now beaming down at Young Keiji, who was looking back and forth from their older selves to his time’s Koutarou. 

“Wha- but- you don’t even- that’s-”  
  
“Nope! Nope no! I get to be married to Akaashi Keiji in nine years, I really am the best!”

“We should probably go,” Koutarou muttered. Keiji nodded and they slipped around the corner. There was a swirling portal waiting for them, and it closed as they stepped into it. 

The house was just as they left it. He’d have to clean up the magic circle, but that was for later. Instead Keiji pulled his husband into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Koutarou maneuvered them so Keiji was laying on top of him, and his hands rested on his lower back. 

“You know… I forgot how cute you were when we were younger.”  
  
Keiji raised an eyebrow. “He kept blushing every time he asked about us. He got so sad when he found out I was married and assumed it wasn’t to you.”

“You asked about that to. It’s like he wilted when he realized there was a possibility that we didn’t work out.”

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. Keiji rested his head on Koutarou’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Keiji was about to fall asleep when Kou asked, “Should we have erased their memories?”

“Eh. Nothing significant changed. I’m sure our memories will be a bit different tomorrow, but we can deal with that tomorrow. Plus I gave younger you some advice.”

Koutarou cocked his head to the side, which was the last straw. Keiji reached around and pulled him into a soft kiss. “Nothing too major, nothing to worry about. Just made sure you wouldn’t be asking Oikawa for advice.”  
  
Koutarou winced. About a year or so after they started dating, Keiji was being a little distant from Koutarou. He’d been at university, and Keiji a third year. He’d been feeling very insecure about their relationship. But Koutarou, scared that Keiji had found someone else, asked Oikawa for advice, which had been to try and make Keiji jealous. So Koutarou had made sure to try and flirt with someone in front of Keiji, which then made Keiji absolutely sure that he wasn’t good enough for Koutarou and broke up with him. They got back together a week later, after a lot of crying on both parts and smoothing out their communication errors.

“You know I’m sorry about that. Really, really sorry.”

Keiji ran a hand through wild black and white hair, admiring how his ring looked against the colors. “You need to stop apologizing for that. It was eight years ago.”  
  
“But _ still _-”

“Koutarou.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Shut up.

“Ok.”

And while, yes, they should not have told their younger selves about their future, but Keiji though it wasn’t so bad. He’d given his younger self the reassurance that everything would work out ok in the end. So out of the two ways that spell could have gone, Keiji guessed this could have gone a lot worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I might write a second chapter, from Bokuto’s perspective but I’m not sure. I’ll probably do it if people like yell at me to do it, but other wise I’ll move on to other stuff, so! If you want more of this! Please tell me! Put it in the comments or come yell at me on Tumblr @queenofbinge (Sorry idk how to do embedded text).


End file.
